Im not a monster HunnyXOCXTamaki
by ally.gomez.77
Summary: After escaping from the science lab she was tested on in Mizuki,a Barely human girl is attending Ouran high school,the first school she has attended ever since something from her past pulled her out of school.She is a Billionare vice president of a company,Hesuke,Her father figureis the president.She was always lied to but can she open up to the hosts?
1. Chapter 1

Science expirement gone wrong,freak,weirdo,demon,I was called all of those but the one i hated the most was monster.I had escaped the cursed lab that turned me , i wasnt human or atleast not any more. I have been tested on since i was a baby and it has given me many.. Lets just say immortal past still haunts me but i can till move forward and i am starting cat ears turned down and my tail drooped as i looked at the girls uniform for my new school Ouran High School.  
Name:Mizuki Ai  
Hair color:Cyan(blue) Changes color according to well you ll find out (cover up color:Brown  
Eye color:White as of now*Hint  
Family:Dead,Lives with scientist who helped her escape (Heisuke)  
STATUS:Billionare vice president of number one technolog company in the world MHATECH  
Personaity:wants friends but her past prevents her from having them.  
*Based on another story but is changed alot,other story is awesome though!*


	2. Chapter 2

Mizuki pov) I sure as hell wasnt wearing that uniform or cupcake.I laughed and picked um my lil kitty cat Lucifer we both let out a meow and his rough tongue licked my nose.I giggled and look at him i guess the only one i can trust is you and Heisuke(Father figure)right?Lucifer rubbed his head against my leg and let out a purr saying yep!Lucifer continued on to my bed and got ontop of my uniform and ripped it to eyes widened for a second but quickly turned into a happy smile."Thanks for the excuse not to wear that cupcake"!I said.

"Ouran high huh,well cant say im surprised that the first actual school that im returning to is a rich persons school".

"Yo,you getting Ready" yelled Heisuke

"Yeah Yeah Old man!"i yelled back

Yo im only 30"He yelled

Yeah yeah"i mumbled to myself

I slipped on a colorful jacket that went down to my knees to hide my tail and a black beanie to hide my the jacket i wore a shirt that said"Crayon" and slipped some grey leggings on.I added a pair of black glasses to cover my white eyes.I knew that the seals couldnt change the eye yes the seals helped hid the fact i was inhuman i had a black scar right down my eyelid and stopped mid cheek so the seal would hide that and would turn my high pony tail black tipped cyan hair from reacting(HINT) i put the seal earings on a blue light shone and i looked at how i hair turned a dark brown and was a bob cut short in the back and long in the front with bangs across my scar it didnt change the fact that my ears and tail was there i just stopped my power.I hooped in my limo and we left.

* * *

Big school"i thought.I felt stares all over me but i just giggled and kept walking.I walked into the office and right before i walked away the lady at the desk suggested i wear my uniform i just flipped her off and kept walking. I looked at my schedule Ha-Ru-Hi Fu-Ji-Oka i said to myself,so thats who will be helping me throught the day.I walked to Harhis class opened the door and before the teacher said anything I said"Im Mizuki" and walked towards Harhi who was sitting by two incredibly handsome ?Eh whatever.I turned to Haruhi and asked if she would mind showing me the school or not."So you are girl right?" i whispered to nodded her head and just said yeah she a honor student,YES A NORMAL PERSON."Ah i think i get it ,dont worry i wont tell."The twins budded in and asked"Hey Haruhi"Said the first twin"Whos this?"Said the other.

"Oh this is Mizuki she is new"Haruhi said"ill be showing her around this afternoon." Oh Haru-chan we have to meet at the club today" they said in unison."Oh okay well(she turned to me)Come to music room 3 after classes end.I nodded.

* * *

LATER)mizuki P.O.V

Okay Music room three" I gulped i hope this wasnt a trick or ambush that race across my mind before i found myself at Music room 3's doors.

I hesitated before opening the door to find A blinding light and a bunch of roses flying everywhere.

Welcome My princess" he said holding my chin.

Umm..What the hell are you doing and where is haruhi"I mumbled He stepped back and sobbed in the ?

Haruhi stepped out and Greeted me she looked at the twins and said that Hikaru and Karou,Then the Small lolita boy was honey with his Body guard thingy the sob story blonde was the Scary aura glasses Guy was men plus Fake flirting=Host club?

They all surrounded me and said" so who are you"?

Mizuki"i mumbled"Mizuki Ai"

EH AI?they all said"As in the famous electronic companys Vice president"Stated Kyoya."Wow congragulations dictionary" i lifted his glasses that gave off an evil glare. Haruhi grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door and she got on her phone and called home"dad?"she we lost the house?!,Bye yeah ill figure this out just go stay with one of your friends.

"Umm Haruhi "i said"I wouldnt mind if you stayed at my house"

Are you sure"she said

I smiled "Yeah"Lets go"!

We left to my house.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

The host club ran out of the room and Haruhi and Mizuki werent there.

Hey"said Kyoya"that girl Mizuki shes not a criminal but her information only dates from 9 years old to now,Just who is she?"

The host club was in shock that Kyoya couldnt find anything.

"Yeah just who is she?" they all said.(EVEN MORI)

* * *

Hey you guys i dont know if i should continue leave a review please or a favorite for the next chapter.

Preview:I let someone find out but it was fine right? i could trust them right?Wrong...


	3. Chapter 3:Thankyou for the hug

Mizuki P.O.V

* * *

Crap... I barely knew Haruhi But i knew she was a good person but she also knew me as my sealed form and eventually the seal would break and Her opinion would the time that ran through my mind we were at the front gate and Harhuhi asked 'No limo"?

I laughed "No i come to school in one but i get them to drop off my Ferrari mid day" i said pointing to the only car at the school a purple Ferrari.

She nodded her head and we made our way to the car and got this would be a fun asked a couple of questions about how i got into the company and i told her how me And Heisuke worked on electronics together and made it into a story took the whole ride to my mansion.I typed in the code and the gates opened.I ran inside and called to Heisuke and he said "Wow,you brought home a boy..a very pretty boy". "Shes a girl Old man."

"30!" He yelled.I grabbed Haruhis hand and brought her to my room which was the size of a fucking house but i had put up a wall to divide the room into two,I lead Haruhi through my room and to the next room that was identical but not as was brown and cream bed comforter ,sheets and pillows on a huge had a huge Flat screen,mini fridge,microwave oven,a long couch,Two swivel armchairs,a desk,computer,and a walk in closet that was supplied in clothes for Haruhi.

Haruhi's eyes widened as i smirked in satisfaction"This room was just for well..M-my sister...but she well...died".I said holding back tears.

Haruhi smile understandingly"Well,I greatly appreciate you allowing me to stay here".She bowed.

No problem"I said."If you need anything just ask me." You see with my secret it wasnt easy to keep maids but we had about 5 who had a sibling being tested on and gladly accepted work here but i preferred to do my own work.

Maybe i could do this all i had to do was not be seen with my seal off.. that's it...but i dont want to lie to her.

I'll be back just get settled in" i said leaving the room,I had to talk To Heisuke about this.

I found him being a pig eating food yet he was so fit and attractive huh?I whacked him in the head"Ojiisan,stop you'll get fat."

He rubbed his head "Yea yeah what do you need Mizu?" "The girl who is staying here...I don know if i should keep my identity a secret from her if she'll live here.'i said taking out my earning and taking of my sunglasses to show my silver shining eyes and Long cyan hair.

Yeah ..i understand that but i think its best to let her find out on her own"Heisuke said.

I nodded my head"I'll decide what to do in time".

* * *

Haruhi's P.O.V:

I had got everything set up and it was just eight o'clock at night so i decided to see what Mizuki was doing though i didn't want to be rude and intrude.I knocked on the door and there was no response so i went in and Mizuki wasn't in her room but her window to the balcony was open.

I wondered over to the window and out by the tree a girl who had Cyan blue hair with black tips had cat ears and a tail that were definitely hair was pulled into a tight pony tail with bangs across her forehead which were even but had two longer looked towards me and she had glowing silver eyes with a black scar going down her eye to her thing about this girl that didnt make me scared was that she had Mizukis clothes on and automatically i knew who it was ...Mizuki her self.

I didnt want to bother with this i just went in my bed and stared at the ceiling,Just what is She?

* * *

The next day

Normal P.O.V

There was an awkward silence in the morning (Mizus hair is brown bob again has sunglasses,haruhi in uniform) when Mizuki broke the silence"So..you saw right'?

Haruhi nodded her head"Just what are you" she asked kindly.

"Not human"She said"Im an expirement gone wrong ,a freak , a weirdo,A monster...according to everyone else"she laughed a sorrowful laugh"

Her tone went serious"I have special blood that was mixed with cats blood hence the ears and tail "she said lifting up her hat to show her leapord ears.,"So of course i was chased by scientists along with my sister but she wasnt as lucky to escape because her powers arent strong like mine were."

My hairs brown because of these earrings that prevent my power from overreacting but i wear glassses to cover my silver glowing eyes"."

Mizuki expected Haruhi to scream and run but she didnt she just walked up to Mizuki and gave her something she hadnt had in a long time.A hug."Dont worry you're still the same person to me and can always tell me anything." Mizuki smiled"Last time i told someone my secret i though i was safe but i was wrong she betrayed me and i havent been back to a school since then."Thankyou for excepting me Haru-chan.


End file.
